Many cryptography methods require exchange of key information between two devices or require keys, or other information related to the encryption, to be stored in each of the two devices in order to encrypt and decrypt communications between the devices. A security concern with these methods is that the exchanged key information may be intercepted during the exchange, or the keys or other information related to the encryption that is stored on the devices may be compromised by theft or otherwise. A person in possession attic key information or other related information related to the encryption may then intercept and decrypt the communications between the two devices. Key distribution is considered to be one of the most important elements in secure communications.